User interfaces for searches are known. It has been found that conventional searches have a limited usefulness as a means to find and access information because searching within an enterprise conventionally yields results mostly unrelated to what a user is doing at a particular time. Using such a conventional search, the user is forced to review longs lists and go through one or multiple rounds of refinement to finally arrive at what he was looking for.
It is desirable to be able to tailor a search to reflect the user's actual needs, for example, based on what a user is doing at the particular time of the search.